The Switch
by superhackaninja5
Summary: coda to 1x22 Damon/Jeremy "Teach me to turn it off" Jeremy didn't want to feel anymore. Damon was only too happy to comply-for a price, of course.


Title:The Switch

Authoress:superhackaninja5

Rating:M

Summary:One-shot. 1X22 Damon/Jeremy "Teach me to turn it off"

Warnings:smut, slash, bloodplay, canon-twisting. I think that about covers it.

Since once again, I am at a loss with my other stories, I decided to post this Daremy one-shot that I've had on file for awhile as a treat to all you Daremy fans out there. Also, I think this scene would have been a funner ending to 1x22 than Damon kissing Katherine while she was pretending to be Elena. Damon?Jeremy is my OOTP for Vampire Diaries.

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the splot. And the dialogue in the first place is ripped straight from the episode, then it goes AU for the lemon, of course. DAREMY IS CANON, OKAY? I don't care if the show acknowledges it or not.

* * *

Jeremy whipped around after putting the vial of Anna's blood in his drawer and his eyes found Damon, leaning against his door frame with his arms crossed over his chest and a grim look on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

The vampire took a second before replying, as if giving Jeremy the time to brace himself. "Anna's dead,"he stated bluntly.

Jeremy sighed heavily. "Yeah, I kind of figured that once they took her away,"he muttered in a resigned tone, shoulders slumping in a defeated gesture.

Damon met his eyes. "I know you cared about her." The other nodded. "Yeah, I did,"he admitted quietly.

"I saw her killed,"the vampire told him matter-of-factly, making Jeremy bite the inside of his cheek. "I was watching, and all I could think about was...I wanted to help her," The look on his face when he confessed that made it look as though he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "But I couldn't."

"Why are you telling me all this?"Jeremy questioned abruptly, cutting him off in a tense voice;he was pretty sure he already knew the answer, though.

Damon closed his eyes briefly;when he opened them again, his expression was uncharacteristically earnest.

"I took away your suffering once before. I can do it again,"he offered, uncrossing his arms and taking a step further into Jeremy's bedroom. "But it's your choice."

Jeremy sat down on his bed, gaze dropping onto the floor. "Look,"he started hesitantly, "I know you , think you took it away, but it's still there-even if I can't remember why. I still feel empty, alone, and making me forget won't fix it. It won't fix what's really wrong,"

He didn't know why, but in that moment, he foudn himself staring at Damon as his face went from pitying to understanding. He didn't want to think, or feel anymore. So he made a decision.

"There is one thing you can do for me, though,"he lifted his chin to meet the vampire's insipid steel-blue eyes. Damon raised a thin black eyebrow. "Oh?"Something told Jeremy that Damon knew exactly what he was about to say;that didn't stop him from asking it, though.

"Teach me to turn it off,"he requested tentatively, shifting uncomfortably underneath Damon's piercing stare.

Suddenly, the blacknette was right in front of him, forcing him to have to look up in order to hold his gaze. "Turn _what_ off?"he quipped softly, eyes flashing in the darkness so that they more resembled slivers of ice.

His accompaniment did his best not to flinch. But, contrary to expectations, he hoisted himself back up until he was sort of half-crouching and wrapped his hands around the lapels of Damon's leather jacket.

"My humanity. I don't want to feel like this anymore,"he paused, not sure if he should continue. Then he thought:well, he had stared this, so he might as well finish it. "Anna said that vampires don't have to feel bad if they don't want to. You're a vampire;teach me not to feel."

He didn't relent even when Damon's hands seized his wrists, forcing him to release his jacket. "The thing about that, Jeremy, is that you have to _be_ a vampire in order for it to apply,"the elder Salvatore retorted flatly, still gripping the teenager's wrists. Jeremy didn't even appear to notice.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to become a vampire then, won't I?"he shot back indifferently, brown eyes hardening into bronze.

Damon slammed the younger male's wrists down at his sides. "You don't want that. Trust me," "No, I really think I do, actually,"Jeremy rebutted, setting his jaw. He met Damon's scandalized glare with a steely one of his own. "Make me a vampire."

"Jeremy-"the blue-eyed male began warningly, but the human shook his head fiercely, interrupting him for a second time, "Whatever you have to say against it, it won't change my mind. I want this, and if you're not going to do it for me, then you can leave and I'll do it myself,"

Silence rang out after Jeremy's impassioned declaration while Damon considered the ramifications of just granting the kid's request so that he wouldn't end up getting killed while trying to turn himself.

"Fine,"he conceded slyly, an idea entering his mind at the obvious determination in the human's eyes, "I'll turn you-but only if you do something for me in return,"

The teenager backed off a bit at the mischievous smile that crept over Damon's pale mouth when he said those words. Now he was having second thoughts about this whole thing.

"Like what?"he quipped offhandedly, trying to make it sound as if he wasn't losing his nerve. "What do you want me to do?"

Damon couldn't help but smirk. He really shouldn't be doing this, but he just couldn't resist exploiting this kid who seemed so willing to do anything to get what he wanted. Plus, he couldn't have Elena, so Jeremy could be the next best thing.

Without letting himself think on it too much, he leaned forward and brushed his lips over the corner of the boy's mouth. "I think you know,"he intoned silkily, speaking directly into his cheek.

Jeremy had to suppress a shudder at the feel of Damon's breath on his skin;but not from disgust. He knew what Damon wanted and, if he was honest with himself, he didn't really want to say ''no''. His eyes slid closed and he turned his head to the side, just enough to press his lips against Damon's.

It was just a feather-light touch, but he felt his heart race at the contact. "You promise to turn me after?"he asked quietly, not pulling away even when Damon's hand snaked into his hair and grabbed a handful of his messy chestnut locks.

Damon's smirk grew against his mouth and his grip in Jeremy's hair tightened fractionally. "You have my word, for whatever that's worth,"he answered smoothly, waggling his eyebrows at him. His eyes lowered to focus on Jeremy's mouth when his tongue came out to swipe over his top lip.

Jeremy licked his lips nervously, not knowing why he was even pretending to think about it. He was going to say ''yes'';the fact that Damon was actually suggesting this only made him want it more.

"Then I think we have a deal,"the human consented with feigned reluctance.

He couldn't hold back a moan when Damon yanked his head back and crushed their lips together, licking his way into Jeremy's sweet mouth and pushing him back onto the bed.

"We probably only have a short while before your sister and company get home, so we better do this quick,"Damon whispered, crawling on top of him with an almost languid grace. He lowered his lips next to Jeremy's ear. "Pity. I'd really prefer to take my time with someone as..._fine _as you."

his free hand slipped under the hem of Jeremy's thin t-shirt, running over his toned stomach and tracing the muscle. "Damon-"Jeremy breathed out raggedly, arching desperately as the vampire's fingers roamed higher, but he was interrupted when Damon's mouth crashed against his again in a bruising kiss.

He opened his mouth under Damon's, strangled noises emitting from the back of his throat while the vampire continued to explore his upper body, keeping his head still with the grip on his hair.

"Mm,"Damon purred against his mouth, tongue tracing Jeremy's full lips and savouring the taste, "As much as I'm enjoying this, I think it's time we move things along," He tugged pointedly at the bottom of Jeremy's shirt.

Knowing what Damon wanted, Jeremy lifted his arms so he could pull the material over his head, exhaling involuntarily when the vampire's hand finally released his hair. Without waiting to be prompted, he removed his jeans, too, sliding them off of his hips and leaving himself in nothing but his boxers.

He felt incredibly vulnerable right then, lying there, half-naked under Damon's penetrating gaze. There was no mistaking the obvious hunger in those crystal blue orbs as they roamed his exposed body, almost simmering with increasing lust.

Shifting, he met Damon's eyes, fighting down a blush. "So are you going to get undressed, too, or was this just all about getting me out of my clothes?"he quipped in attempt to be flip.

Damon chuckled lowly as he shed his leather jacket, dropping it deliberately on the floor before starting to unbutton the black shirt underneath.

Jeremy's eyes followed Damon's slender fingers while they methodically worked his shirt open, ogling the vampire's chest as more of his ivory skin was unveiled. He bit his bottom lip when Damon's shirt was completely undone, baring his muscled chest and well-defined stomach and abdomen.

The blacknette's lips curved upward when he felt Jeremy staring. "See anything you like?"he asked with a salacious grin as he pulled the black silk button-down off of his shoulders, reaching for his belt almost immediately after.

He let out a second husky laugh when Jeremy extended his hands to help him, unbuckling his belt and pushing aside the length of leather to unzip Damon's pants. The human felt his breath catch when Damon leaned over hip, bracing himself on his forearms and giving him a pointed look.

Jeremy got the hint and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Damon's slacks and pushed them down his legs, ghosting over the backs of the vampire's thighs at the same time.

"Still not backing out?"Damon questioned softly, grinding his hips lightly into the boy's, letting Jeremy feel that he was hard;letting him feel the reality of what he was getting himself into.

Jeremy groaned at the sudden friction, his own hips moving forward to meet Damon's, instinctively seeking more. "N-no way,"he panted, stumbling over his words as Damon continued to rock against him.

He felt himself get even harder when Damon looked up at him through his ebony, almost feminine lashes, giving his torso a heated once-over. "Well,"he said in an undertone, pulling on the waist of Jeremy's boxers, "Don't say I didn't warn you,"

In one swift motion, he had both his and Jeremy's undergarments off and was pressing three of his thin fingers to the kid's kiss-bruised lips. "Suck,"he commanded, eyes focused, unblinking, on Jeremy's mouth.

Jeremy willingly complied, wrapping his lips around Damon's long digits and running his tongue over them, intent on making them as wet as possible-since he had never done this before and he knew it was probably going to hurt like a bitch if he didn't.

Damon didn't wait very long, though, before retracting them and curling his free hand over the boy's upper thigh. "Last chance,"he intoned quietly, kneeling between Jeremy's legs. "Do it,"the human insisted, his voice breathless and pleading. He was too far gone to stop now.

A strangled cry tore itself from his throat when Damon's mouth suddenly engulfed his already leaking cock while he simultaneously worked a single finger inside of him. He keened when that finger moved, curling in and out a few times before a second joined it.

Jeremy had to force himself not to scream as he was consumed by twin pleasures, torn between bucking into Damon's hot mouth or pushing back on his thrusting fingers. Damon took care of that decision for him, though, by pressing his other hand down on Jeremy's hip to keep him pinned to the bed.

The vampire pulled off of his cock when he was right on the edge, also withdrawing his fingers and Jeremy to whine at the loss. He didn't have to miss them for long, though, because a second later, Damon had slicked his length up and was inside him, nails digging none too gently into his hips.

It burned at first;it felt like Jeremy's entire lower body was on fire, but he gritted his teeth, knowing that it had to get better.

"Move,"he gasped out pleadingly, hooking one of his legs behind Damon's waist, pushing his heels into the vampire's back. "Damn it, Damon, move, please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely,"Damon crooned, his lascivious grin returning at Jeremy's desperate tone.

His rhythm was slow, almost sluggish at first, like he was deliberately trying to get them caught or something. Jeremy nearly ripped his sheets apart in frustration. "Can you just do it already?"

Damon gave a vaguely mocking chuckle by way of a response, but consented nevertheless, speeding up until he was nearly ramming into the boy's ass.

Jeremy's other leg wrapped around Damon's waist and he blindly clutched the vampire closer, kissing him to muffle the rather obscene noises coming from his mouth as his body was relentlessly plundered.

He almost didn't notice it when Damon's fangs dropped and he severed the vein in his wrist until the bleeding limb was held against his mouth, those now dark, smouldering mahogany eyes focused completely on him.

He didn't hesitate before seizing it and fastening his mouth around Damon's wrist, sucking down the warm, viscous liquid like he was dying of thirst. In the same instant, he felt Damon's fangs breaking into the crook of his neck.

When Damon deemed that he'd drunk a sufficient amount of blood to change him, he pulled his wrist away and moved his hand to grip Jeremy's erection-but his fangs remained embedded in the boy's neck.

It didn't take long before Jeremy was crying out Damon's name and coming apart all over his outstretched hand. Damon rode and drained him through his orgasm, but didn't stop moving when he was done, drawing a second one from him almost immediately.

Jeremy's vision began to fade as Damon's movements became harsher and more erratic. HE knew this was it;this was the end of his life as a human.

The last thing Jeremy Gilbert felt before he died was Damon coming hard inside of him, coating his insides with warmth. And then, everything went black.

* * *

Not as well-written as it could have been again, but it got the point across.


End file.
